The Haunting of the Phantom Manor
by XCLOUDXSTRIFEXXX
Summary: BASED ON THE RIDE IN DISNEYLAND PARIS, NOT THE FILM SORRY! When a teenage boy enters the phantom manor to prove that its not haunted, he finds that hes wrong... very wrong...
1. Chapter 1

_**What happens when a teenage boy wanders into the famed phantom manor? **_

_**Will he come out alive? **_

_**Based on the ride "Phantom Manor" at Disneyland Paris.**_

_I've never believed in ghost stories, never. _

_Especially the one I heard most of all._

_I lived in a small town, not far from the Thunder Mesa valley. Legend had it, the valley was once a gold mine town, but a terrible earthquake struck the town of Thunder Mesa. A rich man called Henry Ravenswood and his wife Martha had perished in the quake, while the gold mines collapsed in a shower of rubble and rockwork._

_But even before this event happened , trouble had been brewing at the Ravenswood home. Henry's daughter Melanie, a beautiful young women with a voice to match, was about to be married and her suitor planned to take her away from Thunder Mesa ._

_And Henry was furious…_

_As the day of the wedding arrived, the groom was nowhere to be seen. Melanie searched for him throughout the house, but in vain. Heartbroken, she locked herself away, or so it was thought. _

_Through the windows she was sometimes seen wandering from hall to hall in her wedding dress, candelabra in hand... Some say she was waiting for her groom to return, while others believe that she was kept in the mansion by some evil presence..._

_The manor fell into decay. The inhabitants of Thunder Mesa, too scared to set foot on the estate, began calling it Phantom Manor. There were tales of brave souls who had dared to enter the house and never returned._

_The restless spirits of Phantom Manor, are said to still be waiting for a courageous soul to find out what really happened that fateful night in 1860... _

It all started here…

My sleepy old town, was hidden in the valleys and it was rare visitors came here. People were born here, lived here and died here. To be truthful, I was sick of the town. I wanted to see more than the same old people, the same old street and the same old Thunder Mesa Mountain looming over me.

The people here was scared of the Thunder Mesa, scared to even wander into the valley. All because of some stupid ghost story.

The story was that in Thunder Mesa, there was a Manor built there that was haunted. This story scared off everyone who lived there and it had been empty ever since.

My name was Jase Dawn, 16 years old with messy brown hair and big brown eyes, I wasn't afraid of anything, especially an stupid ghost story.

It all started when I was hanging with my best friend Bud, we sat on a bench watching our lives go by..

Bud and I had been friends for years, even thought us being completely different. I was dark haired were he was light, I was tall and skinny were was he was short and… rounded. But never less, we were friends .

"Do ya think the story's real Jase?" Bud questioned me. "ya know, the one about the haunted manor?"

"Don't be stupid" I rolled my eyes at him "it's just a stupid old ghost story made to scare younger's"

"I dunno" Bud looks off into the distance, towards Thunder Mountain. "No one's been there in year's, you don't know"

"Then" I look towards Thunder Mountain myself, a sly smile on my face. "Lets go and find out for ourselves"

Bud looked at me, he had suddenly gone white "we…we can't Jase" Bud stammered .

I smirked harder "Scared Bud?"

"No way" Bud suddenly stood up "I'm not scared of anythin!"

"We go after sunset…"I said, Bud raised an eye brow

"So we can sneak out easier" I said.

Bud nodded "meet ya here then"

I was so ready to prove him wrong, the whole town of stupid fools wrong.

But the only one I was going to prove wrong…was me…


	2. Chapter 2

It was after dark when I met up with Bud, I had to wait for my old man to fall asleep before sneaking out. I didn't have to wait long, after a four or five beers; he's out like a light. And as for my ma, she was out again. Bingo or something like that.

We met by the same bench that we sat at earlier that day. Bud was sitting on it, waiting for me.

"You still wanna do this Jase?" Bud said, I couldn't help but snigger at how frightened he sounded.

"Don't be such a chicken Bud; there are no such things as ghosts" I began to walk off towards Thunder Mesa.

"But Jase" Bud whispered as he ran after me "What if there is?"

"Oh hush" I snapped, this whole ghost business was getting on my nerves. We didn't speak another word. The Thunder Mesa Mountain was ahead of us now, meaning we were in the Thunder mesa town. I could see just how old and run down the western town was. How forgotten it was. All the shops were boarded up and the infamous golden nugget salon lay in ruins.

"Jase, Look" I heard Bud whisper beside me. I turned around to see what he was looking at.

On a hill watching the timeworn western town stood the neglected-looking old manor. I could see from its size and its massive adorned gardens the estate must one day have been stately and beautiful, but now it retains only a faint shadow of its past brilliance.

There it was. The fabled phantom manor.

"Come on Bud" I said as I walked towards it.

"I can't Jase!" Bud sobbed "I'm terrified!"

"There is nothing to be scared off!" I barked at him "it's nothing but a stupid rumour! And ill prove it to you!" And with that, I broke in a run towards the manor.

"Jase!" I heard Bud shout behind me "Don't be so stupid!" but I took no notice and I begin to walk pass the tarnished gate. Suddenly, I couldn't hear Bud's shouts anymore, it was like I was in another world.

The surrounding gardens were unkempt and their decorative marble statues broken. From a small gazebo, still decked out for tea, I can faintly hear the gloomy sounds of an old music box. Continuing up the way i come across a large garden pavilion, a cracked fountain at its centre. In the sudden howling wind I can just make out the faint echoes of a celebration which must have taken place in here long ago.

I approach the manor-house, a shutter moves eerily in the wind, and just now in the corner of the eye I see movement behind the window curtains. Could it be that this house is still occupied...? My curiosity deepened, I move on and found myself before the front door.

"JASE!"

I gently push the door, finding it open.

I step inside and into a lavish hall. The room was dominated by a large chandelier; its candlelight's flickered though the air is deathly still. I can see a mirror hung high in one corner of the room and I seem to hear the haunting song of a young woman. What a beautiful, moving voice...

_"You... you who have dared disturb the peace of these halls... _

_Will you have the courage to step through this house?"_

I yelled in shock and jumped in surprise.

"Who are you?"I yell out, quickly looking around the darkness around me.

_"Show yourself in full light, so I can have a better look at you!"_

I slowly step under the chandelier, looking around for the stranger, but it seemed I was all alone.

The mirror now shows the image of a beautiful young girl. I barely the time to examine it as a hidden wall panel slides open.

_"You have nothing to fear, my dear friend. Go on, step inside, I have so many things for you to discover!"_

I think I've had enough of this. I dart over to the front door, only to find it was locked. Looked like I had no choice.

The passage led to a small octagonal gallery with wood panels and striped wallpaper. On four of the walls, illuminated by large candles in the hands of eight grim gargoyles over my head, I can see paintings of the same young woman I saw only moments ago.

_"Our tour begins here, in this gallery, where you gaze upon the sweet innocence of youth."_

All around me, I notice... The entire gallery seems to be getting longer, and the paintings are stretching with it!

_"Ah, but things are not always as they seem... The walls of this chamber, for example, can it be they're actually stretching?"_

As the paintings get longer, they reveal that the scenes depicted are not at all as harmless as they originally seemed. A appealing picnic in two is disturbed by poisonous creatures; a calm boat ride appears to find its end over a enormous waterfall. While picking flowers, the young girl is about to be surprised by the late gardener returning from his grave, and as she wades through the creek a green underwater monster is about to grab her foot. I gasp, it's like she was doomed from the very start.

Quickly I notice…The passageway I had entered from! It's gone. My mind is slowly about to panic.

_"And as you may note, there is no door... no window! What a frightful problem to solve: where to get out?"_

I run over to the walls and bang my fists against them

"Let me out of here!" I yell as I desperately try to find my way out of this nightmare.

_"I'm afraid you will have to follow me."_

In a heartbeat, the lights go out. I look up and my heart stops. Lit only by bursts of lightning: a young man is hanging from a rope in the centre of the attic, lifeless, his hands bound on his back. And next to him stands a dark and sinister figure in top-hat and overcoat, laughing wildly as he pulls the other end of the rope.

The thunderclaps and the mad laughter continue to ring in my head as the lights go back on and the gallery's octagonal ceiling is back above me.

Was it only my imagination?

As another wall panel slides open and I don't hesitate to move on, leaving the door less chamber behind me.

_"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to frighten you"_

"Yeah, bloody right" I mutter under my breath.

I find myself in a long hallway lined with paintings on either side and at the end of the hallway i can see yet another picture of the young woman, now clad in a wedding dress. Walking on, the paintings around me appear to undertake, not unlike those I saw earlier, an eerie transformation.

_"As we pass before these priceless works of art, perhaps you have an odd sensation... Don't be afraid! It's only a trick of the light. The real beauty of this house awaits us further on..."_

Turning a corner, i pass a marble statue which appears to follow my every movement, sending a little chill up my spine. I don't have time to loiter, though, as I'm attracted by the grand staircase dominating the hall. Through the large window i can see a thunderstorm raging outside, I just hope Bud's alright out there. Someone's bidding me to step up the stairs. I follow and continue through a series of dimly lit hallways, passing blind mirrors and ripped curtains bellowing in the wind. Chandeliers flicker above my head. No wonder people think this place is haunted, but I'm not convinced yet.

Then, turning a corner, i suddenly find the beautiful young Bride herself before me, standing in a curtained archway. Ornate candelabra in one hand, her rose bouquet in the other, she bows with a sad smile on her lips.

"Are you real, are you Melanie Ravenswood?" I ask her. She doesn't answer me and runs down the dark hallway.

"Wait!" I shout after her, trying to catch up with her. I enter a hall with an elegant table and chair, as well as a medieval knight's armour. It may be another trick of the light, but the empty armour appears to be moving ever so slightly. This place is giving me the creeps; maybe this wasn't the best idea at all.

The hall opens into a seemingly endless corridor, with a candelabra floating in mid-air. After a moment, i notice that it is actually held by the Bride who fades in and out of view as she appears to be searching something... or someone.

"HEY!" I shout after her "Wait!" And again I run down the corridor after her.

I enter the mansion's music room, dominated by a large piano at its centre. A raven is perched on a music-stand off the side as the piano plays by itself... or does it? The shadow of an invisible pianist is barely visible on the carpet.

I run through the manor-house's dark corridors, the doors themselves seem to come to life as door-knockers shaped like morning-stars rhythmically slam themselves and one heavy wooden door bulges as though it were breathing. This place can't be real, it just can't.

The wallpaper's eyes light up and follow my movements as I come across a large grandfather clock. Its clock hands spin out of control as it solemnly strikes the thirteenth hour.

"It's not possible" I whisper.

Emerging from the hallways, I enter a circular chamber with a table hovering at its centre. On top of the table, among tarot cards and a bell, i find a crystal ball... and inside the crystal ball, I see the face of a woman, she is muttering words, chants, like she summons the spirits from the grave.

"Goblins and ghoulies, creatures of fright... We summon you now, to dance through the night!

_"Spirits and ghosts on your proud stallions, escort the beautiful bride through the night!"_

"Warlocks and witches, answer this call, your presence is wanted at this ghostly ball!

_"As the bells strike the twelve knolls of midnight, we shall waltz together, gruesome debutante!"_

"Join now the spirits in nuptial doom: A ravishing bride... a vanishing groom!"

I shake my head and rub my eyes at this nonsense. But suddenly, in the corner of my eye i see a faint light, the way out?

I push on and up and soon find myself on a balcony overlooking the manor's Grand Hall. I couldn't believe my eyes.

Underneath me a the ghostly wedding reception summoned by the woman in the crystal ball is in full swing: spirits are sitting around a long table topped by a large fallen-in wedding cake; others are arriving from a hearse that has crashed through the hall's door, while two spirits took refuge in the chandelier.

Up in one window lurks the same dark figure i had seen earlier in the attic..., the Phantom! His frenzied laughter rings out over the eerie merriment. The bride is perched on a staircase, her gaze moving from the merry spirits to the spiteful skeletal figure in top hat and overcoat. On the other side of the hall, six ghostly couples dance to the macabre waltz music played by a sinister spirit on the manor's grand organ. Skulls stream out of the organ's pipes along with the music, before the backdrop of a painting depicting the manor in its splendour of bygone days.

At the height of the madness below, I turn away into a dark hallway, a small noise seizing my attention.

Entering the following chamber, I see a small fire in the fireplace struggling to fight the icy wind which is arriving through the windows and doors. A painting of the bride is hung over the fireplace and i can hear the misleading sounds of an old gramophone. I look around and i see her. Seated at her dressing-table is the once-youthful Bride... now an age-bent crone, weeping as she looks into the large blind mirror facing her, it looking like a shape of an enormous fleshless skull. The tinkle of an old music-box, that's what I heard. I want to comfort her but I'm moved on without mercy, through the door into the dark manor gardens...

Outside, lightning illuminates a group of tombstones and crypts. A raven caws perched atop a dead tree branch. And by a series of tombs where i encounter a demonic-looking dog snarling at me. Right before me and closer than ever before, I can see the menacing Phantom standing, shovel in hand, next to a freshly-dug grave. His wicked laughter echoes through the graveyard garden.  
"Whose grave is this?" I ask, a little terror in my voice.

The phantom approaches closer and whispers in my ear.

"It's yours"


End file.
